Honestly Sakura?
by Mikki1996
Summary: This is a one-shot where Sasuke finds out Sakura is cheating on him so he punishes her as he sees fit. Rated M for sex and language. Kinda violent so if you don't like that then don't read. SasuxSaku is the pairing with a little bit of NaruxSaku. Enjoy and Reviews make me happy :)


Hey guys! Another SasuxSaku one-shot headed your way with this one. Hope y'all enjoy it and just a warning it is rather violent kay.

AN: Just a little something I would like to say really quick. Um, please don't disrespect my work by calling it "Trash" I had a guest reviewer who called one of my Fanfics trash, And while I appreciate it when people tell me what they think I would appreciate it more if maybe instead of calling it "Trash" people could just simply say they don't like it. Honestly I have no problem with people's personal opinions but seeing as I am trying my hand at writing and I am taking the time to post these stories and hoping to improve my writing I don't appreciate someone labeling my work as "trash". I love constructive criticism but calling something "trash" is not helping. Thank you for taking the time to read my work and I appreciate any reviews I get that can HELP me become a better writer.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto...so :p

Enjoy guys! Hope you like it =^_^=

Honestly Sakura?

"Really Sakura do you want me to treat you like a whore?" Sasuke yelled as he slammed their bedroom door closed. "Because trust me I can treat you like a whore Sakura."

Sakura looked up at him from her place on the floor, tears streaming down her face rapidly. "Sasuke, I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, I swear to you this is the only time this will happen I promise Sasuke-kun I love you so much I-I-I'm sorry Sasuke."

He leveled a fierce glare towards her as she groveled at his feet, "Honestly Sakura, how many others have you fucked,hm? How many men have you had in MY bed while I've been away on missions? Tell me that Sakura! How many fucking men?"Smirking in satisfaction when she flinched slightly and refused to look up at him.

"S-Sasuke, this is the first time! I promise!" She stared at the floor trying to avoid his piercing gaze and whimpered softly when he grabbed her hair, pulling her up to him.

Sasuke held onto her hair tightly and pulled her face right up against his and asked her again. "How many Sakura?"

"I-I don't know...To many to remember S-sasuke..." She whimpered in pain and gasped softly as she was thrown to the floor.

"Really Sakura? You're such a whore." He glanced down at her on his floor as he began to unbuckle his belt, pulling it through the loops of his pants before throwing it down on the floor beside her.

-flashback-

_"Ah, ah Naruto so good. Harder! Harder! "Sakura moaned Naruto's name louder as his length pounded inside her over and over again. _

_"Uh, so fucking tight Sakura." Naruto grunted softly and lifted her leg up so he could pound into her deeper. He listened to her moaning his name under him and increased his speed more, hitting that spot inside her that made her see stars. _

_She moaned loudly as she dug her nails into his back slightly, clenching her lower body around him as she began to come undone. "N-naruto...i-i'm goin- going to c-" She screamed his name as she reached completion, with Naruto following right after her with a grunt. _

_"Sakura-chan you're so good." Naruto pulled her up against his chest and kissed her forehead multiple times. _

_Throughout all of this Sasuke is standing outside the bedroom door, frozen in place as he listens to his best friend fuck his wife. Sasuke's fists clench in rage as he takes careful steps back down the hallway and to the door so he can leave for a bit. _

-End Flashback-

Sasuke unzipped his pants before grabbing her and throwing her over onto his bed. "Now Sakura, lets see how much of a whore you really are. No mercy tonight my pet." He pulled down her shorts and her underwear before dragging her to the edge of the bed so that her ass was right infront of him. He grabbed his belt from the floor and dragged it across her ass slightly, letting her feel the material before bringing it down harshly against her bottom. He smirked as she whimpered in pain.

He repeated this, hitting her harder with the belt each time, for about 10 minutes before grabbing her hips roughly and slamming himself into her from behind. Sasuke slammed into her relentlessly, keeping her pinned to the bed as he fucked her harshly.

"S-sasuke, feels so good baby.."Sakura moaned his name softly and tried to arch back against him as he kept up his relentless pounding into her. She yelped as her hair was pulled harshly from behind and Sasuke bit down on her collarbone hard enough to draw blood.

"This is not a fucking reward this is a punishment Sakura, shut up or I will make it so worse that you won't be able to walk for days. And trust me it won't be because of to much pleasure." growled sasuke as he yanked her hair again for emphasis, before pulling out of her and flipping her over and releasing his essence all over her body. Making her look like the dirty whore that she is. "Now you look like the whore that you are Sakura. Get the hell off my bed now."

Sasuke turned away from her and headed into the bathroom to wash himself off. He felt so dirty, sleeping with that whore, that whore who no matter how much she fucked up he would still love her. Because she was , his wife and he would love her no matter what she did...

The End

Okay so a bit different from the two stories that I have written so far. So, lemme know if y'all like it. Thank you for taking the time to read it :3 and reviews are appreciated! Just be respectful =^_^=


End file.
